Sugar Rush: Evolution
by Sea Eagle
Summary: in the game of Sugar Rush, there lives a game character, who had unbelievable powers. when the arcade's whole existence is threatened by a gang known as the Seven Sinners, it's up to this game character to save the arcade once and for all. Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Pop, Mint Swirl, Candlehead x OC, OC contest inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So, i'm posting this story called Sugar Rush: Evolution. It will feature my OC, Joe Sweetstone. And yours too. Sign up, and if you're lucky, your OC will be in this story.**

**The rules are posted in the bottom. And, unfortunately, i can't post a non-story, so i'll be posting this prologue here. It takes place before the movie, and it will show you guys how Turbo managed to take the form of King Candy.**

**Hey, i can, can't i?**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

15 years ago...

It was nightfall, the arcade is closed, and everone in Sugar Rush was in the track for the random roster race. Little did they knew that there was an intruder who has entered the game. A racer, a white-clad, grey skinned, racer. He quickly moved towards the castle, where the main programming was located. Outside the castle, the oreo guards had noticed the intruder.

"who goes there!?" said one of the oreo guards, but the racer did not respond. "answer me!" still, he did not say a word, he just kept on walking.

"alright, you ask for it. oreo guards! Charge!" commanded the guard. They all quckly charged at him. But it was only in a matter of seconds before the racer brought them all down.

He opened the door, and Sour Bill tidying up the castle.

"uh, i'm sorry, you're not allowed inside the cas-" he was cut off when the racer had grabbed him, and nearly crushed him with his hand. "OH MY GLOB! THAT'S PAINFUL! LET ME GO!"

"...show me the code room." The racer answered.

"okay! Okay!" said Sour Bill, and with that the racer let him go, and the two went to the code room.

The moment they arrived, they were stopped by a locked door that looked like a NES controller. The racer thought of something, and punched in the konami code. After he pressed start, the door opened.

"perfect..." said the racer. He tied a red licorice rope around himself, and had Sour Bill hold him. After he went inside, he pullced out a code box, that looked empty.

"now, to create the perfect avatar." With that, the racer opened the code box, and began tampering with the code inside. After a while, it began to project an image of a little kid. "perfect!" he activated the code box, but it wouldn't turn on.

"what!?" he kept on trying to activate it, but it still wouldn't turn on. "grrr, must be the version of this game. Couldn't cope with the avatar." With that, he simply ditched the data out of the box. It began to take shape as a code box.

But the racer did not noticed this, he simply tried creating another avatar, and he finally created one that could cope with the version and the environment of the game.

"heh, might look scary, but it'll do." He activated the code box, and he started to change. His appearance transformed! He now looks like a king, a rather poofy king.

"yes, this marks the beginning of my reign over Sugar Rush...mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Okay, let me stop it right there. I can't post chapter 1 yet, because i can't. It still needs your OCs, guys. **

**It's gotta be a Sugar Rush racer, and i'm picking 3 boys and 4 girls. I won't be posting chapter 1 'till 2 weeks, no specified date yet.**

**And if you're wondering, yes. I am allowed to do this. Technically speaking, i'm posting a story, so i did not break a guideline.**

**Tell me what you think about the prologue, kay? And that's pretty much all the rules.**

**He/she must be a Sugar Rush racer.**

**3 boys 4 girls.**

**2 weeks time.**

**The pairings are listed in the summary.**

**Oh! And one more thing, it's going to include some Square Enix-style fighting scenes, so you might want to include some fighting abilities for your character, okay?**

**And also, Smokescreen2814's Ron Cinnadon gets a place in the story, which is pretty much why i only accept three boys.**

**Well, that's it for now! Please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. just a little note

Hey guys, so yeah, this is not a chapter, this just a little note which i will leave here.

First of all, thank you for signing up your sugar rush racers, and there's a lot more sign ups to come, but there's one problem, i had a look at the fighting abilities you put to your OCs, and some of them were simple kicks and punches, while some had given his or her characters epic powers or weapons.

I believe i mentioned "Square Enix-style" fighting scenes, which means it's gonna be like the ones you see in Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Some of you gave good skills, while the rest just remind me of Tifa Lockhart. Just look her up.

It's okay, i can still make it work, don't worry.

And secondly, when i first posted it on Friday, i didn't specify the final due date for the contest, i only said two weeks. Well, now i'm going to announce the official final due date.

The final due date is next Saturday. Mark your calendars, ladies and gentlemen.

Third, i would like to say sorry for pissing you off, but hey, in the prologue i mentioned only until two weeks after i posted it will i post the first chapter. I still need a few OCs.

Don't worry, at least you guys know, right?

And if it'll make you feel any better, i'm going to update Ralph's Iron Fists next. Haven't read it? wel, i suggest you should. If you see non-WiR charcters in it, well because it's a tie-in to a fuure crossover story, in which i'll explain the backstory there.

But until then, just wait, and if you haven't signed up, then leave a review right now!

Well, that's all for now! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!


	3. The New Update

**hey guys, sorry if it's a little late, i would blame Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, i just got a copy and i got hooked. the gameplay's not bad, but i thought it would be better if you could swap between characters in the middle of the story.**

**anyhoo, these are the winners for the contest:**

**Jerry Berry - JarettSoon**

**Carls' Cane - PsychoMac2**

**Rainy Di Skitzo - OrenjiJemi**

**Bubblina Gumdrop - herself**

**Kaylee - Star333 (but i kinda thought that since this isn't an AU, i would make her Vanellope's sister instead, don't get me wrong, i still ship Vanilla Butter, but i don't think i can cope the fact that Kaylee is Vanellope and Rancis's daughter in the story)**

**Charlotte Chip O'Twizzler - wolflink123**

**Poppetty Sugarbomb - OrenjiJemi**

**congratulations to the winners! and if you didn't win, well, i'm sorry. your OCs are good, but these guys are just better than you. sorry.**

**and now, let's get on to what you've all been waiting for, Sugar Rush: Evolution!**

* * *

Sugar Rush: Evolution

Chapter 1: The New Update

It was nightfall here in Litwak's Arcade, and the characters are going around and about, minding their own bussiness. All except for the Sugar Rush Racers, who are eagerly waiting in front of their game for it to finish it's update.

"man, i wonder what the game's gonna be like after it's done." Said Taffyta

"same here." Said Crumbelina.

"hopefully, nothing bad happened to the game during the update." Said Swizzle.

Suddenly, they could see another racer coming into the scene. He had a tan skin, a cinnamon bun hat, light brown racer jacket, and a white shirt that says "sweet spice". And apparently, he had a pair of sais on his sides.

"hey guys. Anything i missed?" he asked.

"Ron, did you get the root beer like we asked you to?" asked Vanellope.

"yup, five boxes, right here." Said Ron, who was carrying a wagon with five boxes of root beer.

"good." Said Vanellope.

And just a few minutes later, the LCD sign on topof the gate to their game was back on.

"yes!" said them all as they ran back into their game.

In there, they saw that the game's changed a bit, but they were pretty major changes. Almost everything in the game looked different.

"awesome!" said Rancis and Gloyd.

"guys, guys, settle down." Said Vanellope "we need to get to the castle for Sour Bill to give us a briefing."

"gotcha." Said Rancis.

"actually guys, i have a funny feeling that we were supposed to go to the speedway first." said Jubileena "i have a funny feeling we have some new racers here.

"good idea." Said Vanellope. And then, they pulled out a pice of candy they were based on, threw them to the ground, and it transformed into their karts. Once they hopped in, they drove off to the speedway.

Once they arrived at the speedway, they could see some new faces.

"i knew they would be here!" said Jubileena.

"seriously, that's kinda creepy." Said Minty

"well, guys, hello, and welcome to Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope. "i'm your president, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Then the racers stepped in one by one, and introduced themselves.

"i'm Charlotte Chip O'Twizzler! Call me Chip for short." Said Chip.

"i'm Poppety Sugarbomb!" said Poppety.

"names's Rainy DI Skitzo!" said Rainy.

"i'm Bubblina Gumdrop, nice to meet you!" said Bubblina.

"i'm Jerry Berry, don't you forget it!" said Jerry.

"name's Carls' Cane, call me Carl!" said Carl.

And then a little three year-old stepped in.

"awwwww...she's so cute!" said all the girls.

"hello there, little girl, what's your name?" asked Vanellope.

"i'm Kaylee! I'm your new sister." Said Kaylee.

"what? Really?" said Vanellope.

"yup! It's going to be so much fun!" said Kaylee.

"well, alright Kaylee, let's get you to your castle." Said Vanellope.

"yay! I'm living in a castle! I'm living in a castle!" said Kaylee.

"you guys should probably be heading for the castle, too." Said Rancis "there's this guy called Sour Bill who's gonna give you a briefing on the update."

"got it!" said the new racers as they pulled out a pice of candy they were based on, and threw it to the ground like the others did. Once they all got in their karts, they drove off to the castle. The new racers were gazing at the view as they drive along. Candy Cane Forest, Lemonade Lagoon, Diet Cola Mountain, Marshmallow Meadows, they were enjoying them all.

And then, they passed through the residential area, where Rancis noticed something strange.

"hey Jubi, are you sure that's all the racers there?" he asked.

"yeah, this should be all of 'em." Said Jubileena.

"then, there should be 21 houses, minus the Sugar Rush castle, right?" asked Rancis.

"yeah, why?" said Adorabeezle.

"i just did a quick count, there were 22 racer houses." Said Rancis "which means, there should be 24 racers now." Said Rancis.

"right, Vanellope and Kaylee are in one castle." Said Gloyd.

"so, where's the last one?" asked Vanellope.

"uh, guys, is that normal?" asked Bubblina, pointing at a white pod in the middle of the area.

"...nope." said all the racers at once.

"i think we should check it out." Said Snowanna, then all the racers got off their karts, and walked down to the pod.

When they got to it, they could see, Wynchell and Cuncan taking a look at it.

"Wynchell, Duncan, report." Said Rancis.

"well, Officer Rancis-" Duncan was cut off by Gloyd.

"wait a minute, officer?"

"yup, my girlfriend appointed me as head of the police department." Said Rancis.

"...you lucky bastard." Said Gloyd.

"heheh, i sure am." Said Rancis "so, anything new?"

"well, there's still no sign of movement, but apparently, one of the racers is inside it, and apparently, it's going through restoration." Said Wynchell.

"he should wake up anytime soon." Said Duncan.

"good." Said Rancis.

"how bad were the damages anyway?" asked Vanellope.

"can't say for certain, but it can't be that serious." Said Duncan.

And then, a sound came from insdie the pod.

"memory syncronization initialized."

"memory syncronization?" said Vanellope "i wonder what's going on in there."

We now move on to the inside of the pod, where a young boy was sleeping, while he was being restored. But there was something going on inside him. He might not be awake in the real world, but inside his mind, he was actually awake, and he managed to find himself on top of a glass column, with a picture of him asleep on top.

"huh? Where am i?" he asked, and then a voice answered.

"you are in the depths of your heart."

"who's there?" asked the boy.

"i am the voice of your conscious." Said the voice "and as of now, you are beginning your journey."

"my journey?" said the boy.

"yes, all your memories are stored within this orb." Said the voice, and then a blue orb showed up in front of the boy. He touched it, and it fused with him, causing memories to flow into his head.

"...i'm a game character?" he asked.

"yes you are." Said the voice "Joe Sweetstone, from Sugar Rush Speedway."

"hmm...okay. i remember." Said the boy.

"now don't leav yet, we're still not finished." Said the voice "for you see, you, child, have a special gift."

"a gift?" asked the boy. Suddenly, a blue metal band with a white orb popped into his left wrist.

"that is a power band, containing special powers. And only you can wield it." said the voice.

"sweet. So, i can use this thing to kick ass?" said the boy.

"that's the point. But be careful, for the powers within that band is more powerful, and attracting thatn you think. Many viruses from far and wide will come after you." Said the voice "you must learn how to use it."

"got it." said the boy "where do i start?" then a shadow version of himself showed up in front of him.

"let's start with the basics. Your powers are channeled into energy attacks, like energy balls. Try shooting down that figure." Said the voice.

"got it!" said the boy as he shot down the figure with several energy balls.

"pretty good." Said the voice "now let's try it on multiple enemies." Then a bunch of shadows showed up around him.

"you got it!" said the boy as he went around shooting down the figures with his energy attacks. he managed to take them all out without a single scratch.

"excellent. Now try blocking an attack." said the voice, then a shadow orb showed up, and fired itself towards the boy. "use an energy shield!"

Then the boy blocked it with energy force field. "sweet!" he said.

"nice. Now let's try melee." Said the voice, then another shadow showed up and ran up to him.

"what do i do?" asked the boy.

"you can create a spike of light from your hand! Do it now!" said the voice, then a spike of light popped out from the boy's hand, and he sliced through the shadow.

"very good." Said the voice "for one last trial, to get you out of a jam quickly, try using a mega burst."

"mega burst?" asked the boy.

"yes, you can creat a burst of lightning to take out a bunch of enemies around you, or to deal great damage! But it takes up a lot of energy, so be careful."

"got it!" said the boy.

"alright, here they come." Said the voice, and then a bigger bunch of shadows appeared.

The boy charged up his energy, focused it on all the enemies, and then, he let out a really big lightning burst, taking out all the enemies at sight.

"well done, child. It seems that everything is going well." Said the voice "you are ready."

"yes!" said the boy.

"now remember, Joe. The trials can be tough, but you have the power band, and a bunch of new friends. Whatever you do, don't be afraid." Said the voice "now, go through the door, and begin your adventure. Good luck, and stay safe."

And then a door showed up right in front of him.

"phew, okay. Here i go. Get ready world, 'cause here comes Joe Sweetstone."

He opened the door, and went out.

And now, back in the real world, the pod had finished it's final touches.

"memory syncronization at 100%. Restoration complete."

"alright, let's see him." Said Vanellope.

And then, the pod opened, revealing a young boy with a black hair, that has bangs covering his left eye, and a small piece of idiot hair sticking out of the front. His eyes were light blue, and his skin was light colored. His outfit was a black tee, inside a white shirt that has a silver hood, jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. And on his left wrist was the power band from before.

His eyes had just opened from his sleep, and he carefully landed on surface of the pod. He streched his muscles, due to the fact that he was tired from that rather long nap.

"uh...heh. hello." He said.

"hey there! Welcome to Sugar Rush!" said Vanellope "i'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, your president."

"nice to meet you, i'm Joe Sweetstone." Said Joe.

"hello, Joe. We're just heading out to the castle for a quick briefing about the new update. Wanna come with?" asked Vanellope.

"sure thing." Said Joe.

And with that, they head back to their karts, and drove off towards the castle.

To be continued...

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review! and yes, that whole pod and tutorial thing is a reference for Kingdom Hearts 2. there's gonna be some elements from that game which i'm gonna put in this story. so, please review, kay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. The Enigmatic Fighter (part 1)

**hello, my readers, this is chapter 2 of Sugar Rush: Evolution. since this is the first part of a two-part chapter, you won't really see much of it, but i assure you, this will give you readers a reason to stay at the edge of your seat.**

**and also, you'll see a little author's note in the middle of the chapter there, you'll see for yourself.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Enigmatic Fighter (part 1)

The next day…

It is now nightfall in the arcade. After the Random Roster Race, Vanellope told the other racers that the girls were gonna have a sleepover at the castle as a welcoming party. While the boys have a night out, but she did the wrong thing when she had let Gloyd took care of it. And apparently, she didn't allow Kaylee to be with the girls because she might have a fit and ruin everything.

Now, let's check with the girls first. They were having a little game of truth or dare.

"Alright, Minty, your turn. Truth, or dare?" said Taffyta

"Truth." Said Minty.

"Do you have a crush on Swizzle?" said Taffyta. However Minty did nothing but blush.

"Oh my gosh! Minty, for real?" said Jubileena.

"Augh, fine yes!" said Minty, which caused all the other girls to squeal.

"Oh my god! You two would make a cute couple!" said Crumbelina.

"Tch, shuddup, my turn." Said Minty "Crumbelina, Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Try to embarrass me now!" said Crumbelina.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Ron in the cheek the next time you see him!" said Minty.

"Wait, what!?" said Crumbelina, blushing.

"awww, Crumbs likes Ron." Said Vanellope.

"Okay, fine!" said Crumbelina "Why bother anyway? We're not gonna see them 'til tomorrow."

"Don't be so sure, Crumbs. It's times like this when the boys likes to interrupt." Said Vanellope.

* * *

Turns out, she was right. The boys were right in the beginning of the path towards the castle.

"Alright boys, we clear on the plan?" said Gloyd.

"Yup!" said all the other boys.

"hehehe, good. Let's go." Said Gloyd as he and the boys, along with Kaylee, head towards the castle. All but one in particular.

"Joe, you comin'?" asked Gloyd.

"Nah, I'm good." Said Joe as he laid down on the ground, gazing at the stars "I don't want the girls to hate me."

"Alright, suit yourself." Said Gloyd as the crew continued their path.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, there was someone watching him. And it didn't look like he was gonna be friendly.

"I see him. Requesting permission to kill." Said the figure to his commlink.

"Permission Granted." Said the person on the commlink. Then, the figure went up to him.

Back to Joe's location, he was still gazing at the stars, thinking about his life, his job, his friends, and a certain racer in particular. He thought about her beautiful green hair, her bewitching green eyes, the cute little candle on her head, and the cute smile on her face, he was just hypnotized whenever he looked at her.

Candlehead was the first female racer other than Vanellope ever to talk to him. She was very nice and friendly to him. Right after the Random Roster Race, she gave him a cupcake, made special for him, to welcome him to Sugar Rush. That was the reason he didn't go there. He wouldn't mind having the other girls hate him, but he didn't want Candlehead to get pissed off. To him, she was an angel.

However, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the night wind. He quickly got up and looked around to see if anything was wrong.

"Hmm, something doesn't feel right…" he said.

And he was correct. As he looked back, the figure from before was close to him, really close! But he didn't do anything; he just literally walked through him. The moment he did, a bunch of words were flowing into Joe's head. They were all thoughts and memories. And then, he fell back because of the loss of balance.

"Who are you!?" he said as he got up.

"….That's not important, for now." said the figure.

"Tell me!" said Joe.

"Hmm….I take it you're Joe Sweetstone." said the figure.

"How do you know my name?" asked Joe.

"….because you're the one he chose." said the figure as he charged a black energy ball.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Joe.

However, the figure did nothing but aimed his energy ball at Joe. From his right hand, he formed a spike of light, and the moment the figure fired the energy ball, he swatted it away. However, instead of flying very far away, it hit something, which looked like a barrier. Apparently, the figure set up a dark barrier around the two so Joe wouldn't get away.

"Looks like you are the one." said the figure.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Joe "You better start talking sense before I beat some into ya!"

"Tch, I don't see why I should." said the figure "After all, why bother? You are gonna die anyway."

In anger, Joe tightened his fists, and prepared himself to fight the figure.

**(A/N: battle BGM: Unova Elite Four Battle Theme, just listen to it while you're reading the battle part of this chapter.)**

His right hand formed a spike of light, and he charged at the figure.

He swung very hard, but the figure moved out of the way right on time to dodge the attack. Then he countered with a lightning punch, which sent Joe flying back. He quickly got back on his feet and charge at the figure. He kept swinging and swinging and swinging his two hands, which had light spikes on them, but they were all blocked or dodged.

The figure then quickly took this chance to attack. He fired a lightning bolt at close range, but Joe blocked it with his force field. The figure then teleported behind Joe, and did a round house kick on him. However, he jumped on his leg, and blasted to the air. Then he rained down energy balls at the figure.

He thought the hits would connect, but he was wrong.

With lightning speed, the figure dodged the energy balls, Joe couldn't even see him, he was so fast he became a blur. Then the figure jumped up to Joe and a spike of darkness popped out of his hand. He swung at Joe, but he blocked it with a spike of light. He then went down to the ground, leaving the figure in the air.

But then, he charged his hand with lightning, and struck down on Joe. He dodged it, but he couldn't avoid the lightning coming out from the ground.

"Heh, looks like you're weaker than I thought." said the figure.

"Shut up!" said Joe in anger as he charged himself up with lightning. Then, he dashed towards the figure at light speed. He turned into a white lightning bolt, one that the figure could easily avoid. He quickly countered with energy balls, but Joe quickly caught them all, and formed a big energy ball out of them.

He quickly fired it at the figure, but he cart wheeled out of the way right on time.

"Not gonna land a hit on me, man!" said the figure.

"We'll see." said Joe. Then the two charged at each other once more.

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review.**

**and yes, the battle BGM for the fight is the Unova Elite Four theme from Pokemon Black and White and their sequels. trust me, you listen to the song while reading the fight, you'll constantly go to the bathroom. i know i did when i was writing this chapter.**

**well, that's all for now.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	5. The Enigmatic Fighter (part 2)

**wassup, my people? this is Sea Eagle with the next chapter for Sugar Rush: Evolution. and in this chapter, there will be love! and weapons! and water balloons! you don't believe me? see for yourselves.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Enigmatic Fighter (part 2)

Meanwhile, the girls were still having a truth or dare session.

"Chip, Truth, or dare?" asked Jubileena.

"Truth. Hit me." said Chip.

"Which one of the boys do you think is the cutest?" said Jubileena, and all the other girls followed with an "ooooooooh!"

"uh…well, I think…Carl is." said Chip.

"Oh. My. GOD!" said all the other girls, which was then followed by a squeal.

"Okay! Okay! So I have a crush on Carl, but why not? I mean…wait, I said too much." said Chip "My turn. Poppetty, truth or dare?"

"Dare! You can't embarrass me now!" said Poppetty.

"Hmmm, I dare you to…show me your diary. Hehehehe." said Chip.

"Well…crap." said Poppetty.

"Come on, Poppetty. You have to do the dare." said Chip. And with a sigh, Poppetty handed Chip her diary, in which she began to read.

"Dear Diary, my first day in Sugar Rush. It's great! The girls are having a sleepover tonight, and I can't wait! But there was someone else that made me feel welcome: Rainy. He kept treating me like his little sister, even though I only talked to him for a brief moment, even though it was a bit too attached, I have to admit that it's very sweet."

"Awwwwwww." said the other girls.

"What!? That doesn't mean I like him!" said Poppetty "Let's just get on with it. Bubblina, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…..truth?" said Bubblina.

"I saw you bringing a packet of pills into the castle. What was that about?" said Poppetty. however Bubblina didn't respond, she just widened her eyes.

"Too private? Okay fine, another question. Hmm….Do you have a crush on…Jerry!?"

"Jerry Berry?" said Bubblina, with a blush.

"Awwwwww." said the other girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I like Jerry." Said Bubblina as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Bubbles, it's okay." said Chip.

"Alright, alright. Thanks for the support." said Bubblina "Now, Candlehead. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Uh…..bah, the hell. Truth!" said Candlehead.

"Hm…well, I saw you giving a cupcake to Joe. Do you…like him?" said Bubblina.

"Well, actually…." Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the sound of splashing.

"Told you." said Vanellope.

They all saw where the noise came from, which was the front door, to see the boys getting soaked by water balloons.

"…You said it was fool proof." said Carl.

"What? I didn't know they booby trapped the front door!" said Gloyd.

"Heh, I had a funny feeling you'd crash the party." said Vanellope "Wait a minute, I thought you promised you'll take care of Kaylee! Where is she?"

The boys looked at each other with a grin on their faces. And then Gloyd said to a Walkie-Talkie:

"Falcon Girl, execute plan beta."

"Roger that."

"Who's that?" asked Vanellope.

"MEEEEE!" yelled a familiar voice from the chandelier right above them. The girls looked up to see someone who they were least expecting.

"Ah crap." said Snowanna.

"Huh, you really are ahead of your game every day, Gloyd." said Vanellope.

Then, the figure jumped out of the chandelier, throwing a giant water balloon straight to the girls' faces while yelling "BANZAI!"

They were all drenched from the balloon.

"AAAAAGH! Kaylee!" yelled all the girls in anger as the kid in question landed right in front of them.

"You just got soaked!" she said.

"Agh, fine. We're even. Happy!?" said Vanellope.

"Yeah, we're happy." said Rancis.

"Cool. Oh! Crumbelina, Ron's here. You have to do your dare." said Vanellope.

"What? really? Augh, fine." said Crumbelina.

"Uh….what's the dare?" asked Ron, but Crumbelina didn't respond, she just walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Just, try not to freak out, kay?" said Crumbelina. Then, she went on and kissed Ron's cheek. This caused him to blush really hard, and it made the boys go "OOOOOOOOH!" and made the girls go "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wow, that was awesome…..do you want to uh…..go on a date sometime?" said Ron.

"uh…sure." said Crumbelina, blushing.

"Awwwwwww…" said the girls.

"Wait….where's Joe?" asked Candlehead.

"Well, he didn't want you girls to hate him, so he stayed back." said Ron.

"Well, at least one of have a good heart." said Adorabeezle.

Suddenly, they can hear noises coming from outside.

"What was that?" said Gloyd as they all ran out to see what it was. They saw some flash of lightning, and heard the sound of energy clashes from the marshmallow meadows.

"Uh oh." said all of them. They pulled out a candy of their themes, threw them onto the ground, and it turned into their karts. They got on them, and quickly drove to where the battle was.

(A/N: the battle theme is still the same.)

Meanwhile, in the source of the noise and lightning, Joe was still fighting the figure.

He threw a barrage of energy balls at him, but somehow he avoided them all and disappeared.

"Where are you!?" he yelled. The figure then appeared right behind him, and shot a lightning ray at him. However, he dodged it at the last second.

"Heheh, looks like you're all worn out." said the figure as he summoned a dark spike and charged at Joe.

Joe was about to attack him, when he broke left, and disappeared.

"Ngh, I'm not gonna let you hit me again!" yelled Joe.

But then, he was wrong. The moment he turned around, he was slashed by a dark spike, and was sent flying back.

"Heheh. Face it, kid. I'm more powerful than you." said the figure as he charged up a dark spike. He was about to finish him off, when someone from behind threw a candy cane right in front of the figure. He turned around to see a silhouette standing from afar, who after a brief stare down, went off.

"tch, coward. Now back to-" the figure was cut off when Joe smacked him with the candy cane.

"…..you think of fighting me with a stick?" said the figure.

"Better than getting beaten up." said Joe as he gripped his cane tightly with both his hands.

"Hmph, the results will still be the same." said the figure as he charged at Joe.

Joe didn't do anything. He simply swung his sword back, preparing an attack. As the figure got closer, Joe's grip got tighter. He then released a big swing, but it was too early. However, unknown to him, Joe blasted an energy ball from the tip of the cane. The figure was sent flying back.

"Wha? How did I do that?" he asked. However, as he looked at the cane, it was transforming. It began to take shape into a key shaped sword. The guard was white in the shape of a square, the blade was black and thin, and the teeth was in the shape of an E. I'm gonna guess some of you know what weapon this is.

"a Keyblade!?" said them both.

"This isn't just any Keyblade, it's the Master Keeper, from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep! How did this get in my hand?" said Joe.

"Hmph, still doesn't matter anyway." said the figure "I'm still gonna kill you!" he charged up two electric balls, and fired them at Joe. However, in a single swing, they were both deflected back at the figure. It exploded in front of him, and he moved within the smoke. The figure couldn't see a thing, so Joe took the moment to strike.

He charged at the figure, unleashing a set of slashes going in all directions, and finished the combo with a thrust forwards, sending the figure back.

"Ngh, damn." He said "Not giving up." He summoned a dark spike, and charged at Joe. The boy ran up to him as well.

The other racers managed to get to the meadows, and they saw the brutal battle.

"Joe!" they yelled.

"Guys!" said Joe as he ran to them, but then the figure teleported right in front of him.

"Your time is up!" he yelled as he shot a lightning bolt at Joe, lifting him up as he drain his energy.

"Joe!" yelled the other racers.

He could barely move, as the figure drains his life force, he charged an energy ball and aimed at Joe.

"Now my job is done." He said as he fired the energy ball at the boy.

However, there was a catch. The moment he fired the energy ball, he broke his hold on Joe. With lightning speed reflexes, swung his Keyblade back, and threw it at the figure, breaking the energy ball, and tossing him into the air. He then grabbed his Keyblade again, and juggled the figure in mid-air.

Then, he fired another energy ball at the figure, and it finished the job. While he crash landed on the ground, Joe was on both his feet.

The figure was finished, or so he thought. As he turned around, the figure slowly got back up.

"Uh, dude? It's not over yet." said Ron as he pointed at the figure who was practically resurrecting.

"Huh?" Joe turned around to see the figure getting up again, this time covered in dark aura "oh crap."

"Ngh, I was told to hold back my strength, but seeing your potential, I have no other choice." said the figure "You shall fall into darkness…ngh, NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he suddenly power himself up with dark power, and then, a figure showed up behind him. It was a muscular, black phantom with tape in nearly every part of its body.

"That's….." said Joe as he walked back.

The figure was floating up in the air, his dark powers scaring the other children. Then, he gave Joe an evil glare, and the phantom striked.

Following his reflexes, Joe swung his Keyblade as the phantom threw a punch.

To be continued…

* * *

**ok, let me stop the fight there. i don't want Joe to sound overpowered, so i decided to stop the fight there. now for the next chapter, i was thinking about doing one on all the OCs, to appreciate those who had signed up for the contest. but that's all i can tell you for now.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. A Day around Sugar Rush

**hey guys, got another chapter for ya. And this time, like i promised before, it will revolve around ALL THE OCS. Problem is: they all get a short moment each, since i can't put them all in one chapter if they're too long. sorry.**

**well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day around Sugar Rush

The next thing Joe knew, he was lying on his bed in his new room. He woke up, and felt like his head had a rock dropped on top of it.

"Augh…man. What happened?" he said "And where's my shirt!?" and apparently, he was shirtless. His pants were still on though.

As soon as he got up, he found a note on his nightstand.

"Huh? What's this?" he took it and read its contents.

"_Dear Joe Sweetstone,_

_ I am the person who took you here. You were severely injured from the battle last night, so we decided get you back to your house, and we all decided that I had to take you here. And, if you're wondering, yes. It was I who took both your shirt and t-shirt. If you want it, you'll have to get it back. Meet me in Lemonade Lagoon, and I will your shirt back for a special task._

_ Signed,_

_ Madame Cupcake._

_ P.S. The Keyblade that you were holding is on the table."_

"Godddammit." he said "This has Gloyd written all over it." and then, he thought about something for a brief moment.

"Hmm, I wonder….." he then reached his hand out, and focused his energy to it. And out of nowhere, his Keyblade popped into his hand.

"Sweet." he said "Alright, mystery thief. You're going do-"he reached into his pocket, and couldn't find the jawbreaker that would turn into his kart. And that's when he realized something.

"Right. I kept my jawbreaker on the back of my shirt. Well, guess I'm walking."

He got out of his house, shirtless, and head off towards the lagoon. Suddenly, as he stepped out of his house, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Dude! Good to see you're okay!"

"Ron! Crumbs! What's up?" he said.

"Not much. Glad to see you're not dead." said Ron.

"Ron, If he died, he would regenerate." said Crumbelina.

"True, true." said Ron "Uh, dude? Why are you shirtless?"

"Yeah, someone stole it." said Joe "Whoever did it wants me to meet him or her in Lemonade Lagoon."

"Yikes. Well, I would help you, if I weren't treating Crumbelina to Tapper's." said Ron "Sorry, man. But she was asking first."

"It's alright, bro. I've got my Keyblade to help me." said Joe "After all, you're date is important."

"It's not a date." said Ron "We're just going to Tapper's"

"Alright. Bye, guys." said Joe as he went off towards the lagoon.

"Bye Joe!" said Crumbelina.

"Good luck!" said Ron.

Joe walked off from his house, heading out of the residential area. But there was someone nearby his path. It was a girl with a cookie colored outfit. The moment he saw the outfit, he knew who it was. It was Charlie "Chip" O'Twizzler.

She was focusing her energy on something, but Joe didn't knew what. But in a few seconds, he found out. Chip created a tornado from her hands!

"Holy crap!" said Joe.

"Oh! Hey Joe! What happened to your shirt?" said Chip.

"Someone took it. I'm meeting the thief in Lemonade Lagoon." said Joe "Bye Chip! Awesome power, by the way!" said Joe.

"Bye Joe!" said Chip as she continued her training. You see, she was encoded with air element manipulation. The fact that she could get angered easily, and her wind powers make her a very dangerous racer. But underneath all that rage is a warm, golden heart that made Chip kind to others. But still, she was a bit insane. No one would blame her though, her backstory was very scarring. She was abused as a child by others, very harshly.

Meanwhile, Joe was out of the residential area, and he made his way towards the racetrack. Of course the first place he went through was the garage. He saw Poppety in her section working on her kart.

"Huh, doing a little work before the next race?" he said.

"Huh? Yeah. I can't believe I fell in 11th place!" said Poppety.

"Wouldn't blame ya. There was 24 racers. The chances of you getting in the roster are 3 out of 8." said Joe.

"Yeah. Hey, what happened to your shirt?" said Poppety.

"Some thief stole it and told me to go to Lemonade Lagoon if I want it back." said Joe.

"Yikes. Hope you get it back." said Poppety. Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted by another racer, who had a particularly colorful theme.

"Hey Poppety! Hey Joe!" said Rainy.

"Hey, Rainy!" said Poppety.

"Hey, man." said Joe.

"Dude, you trying to get girls or something?" asked Rainy "Because going shirtless is not gonna work, but there's a chance it might if you're a girl…"

"Rainy! Don't be a pervert!" said Poppety.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, sis." said Rainy.

"Uh, we're not really related." said Poppety.

"I sense the presence of brother zone, and I do NOT want to be in it. I'm gonna go towards the lagoon to go find my shirt, now. See you guys later." said Joe.

"Bye, bro!" said Poppety.

"Seriously, Why was his shirt in Lemonade Lagoon?" asked Rainy.

"Someone took it, and he or she is probably there." said Poppety.

"Oh, okay." said Rainy "So, you wanna do something later, sis?" asked Rainy.

"Well, there is this circus show later, and I was hoping we could go. I already got us tickets!" said Poppety as she showed him the two tickets she got for her and Rainy. "Please? It takes me back when we were both in the circus!"

"Yeah, I really wished I never was in there." said Rainy.

"Well, I wish I never left. But, of course, we had to. It was part of our backstory." said Poppety "Please? I wanna get the feeling of the circus back in my veins!"

"Well, alright. As long as you don't do anything stupid there." said Rainy.

"Okay! I won't!" said Poppety.

"That's my sister." said Rainy as he rubbed her head.

It really has been a while since Poppety went inside the big top with Rainy. Their backstory involved them being the grandchildren, well grandson and GODgranddaughter of a circus ringmaster. They were only children when Poppety's mother died, and her father convinced her to live with him, and of course Rainy begged her to have him join her. And pretty much after that they managed to find their way to the track, and well, you guys know what happens after that.

But ever since they got away, Poppety never forgot about the circus, and she's been trying to see a show just once.

Back to Joe's location, he was now in candy cane forest, where he bumped into Kaylee. Apparently, she was fiddling with a necklace she had.

"Uh, kaylee? You okay?" asked Joe.

"Huh? Yeah." said Kaylee "Uh, dude? Where's yo-"

"Stolen by a thief, taken to Lemonade Lagoon. Now, what do you have here?" said Joe as she reached for Kaylee's necklace.

"Don't!" said Kaylee "If you take it off, then she'll appear!"

"Who?" asked Joe.

"Spirit Kaylee." said Kaylee "She's the ghost inside my body. And if I take it off, then she'll leave my body, and try to take it over!"

"Wait, how?" asked Joe.

"She's trapped inside the necklace. As long as I put it on, she won't go anywhere." said Kaylee.

"Oh, well, okay. Good luck keeping her contained." said Joe.

"Okay! Bye, Joe!" said Kaylee.

And just like that, Joe was out of her sight. It was only a few minutes later until Joe entered the Junkyard, where he saw a bunch of cars destroyed.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can still use my light spikes." said Joe. He then walked over to a pile of cars, and got his Keyblade ready. Then, he focused his energy into it, and a LONG light spike popped out of the edge. Joe then sliced the pile of cars into half like they were made of paper.

"Yup, still works." said Joe.

"Dude, what happened to your shirt?" asked a familiar voice. He turned around to see a red jacketed racer.

"Oh, it's you Carl." said Joe "It was taken by a thief, and I was told to meet m=him or her in Lemonade Lagoon if I want it back." said Joe.

"Oh, cool." said Carl "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to my training." said Carl.

"Training?" asked Joe.

"Yeah. I came up with a plan to increase my strength. And that plan is to punch a bunch of cars in the Junkyard until the sun goes down, or until I ran out of rage." said Carl.

"Ran out of rage?" said Joe "Dude, I didn't know you were a hot head."

"Yeah well, watch this." said Carl. Then he turned into a car, and did a "Shoryuken" move on it. It broke into a million pieces in an instant.

"Holy crap." said Joe "Remind me not to get on your nerves. And also, thanks for throwing me that candy cane. I wouldn't have been able to use this Keyblade if you didn't."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Carl.

"Well, when I was fighting that guy, someone threw a candy cane at me. And when I used it, it turned into my Keyblade." said Joe.

"But, I didn't throw any candy cane." said Cari "I wasn't even near the fight at that time." said Carl.

"Really? Then who…." said Joe.

"Uh, dude, you might wanna think about that later." said Carl "Right now, you better find your shirt before someone thinks you're a gay stripper."

"Right. Bye, bro!" said Joe as he went off.

As he was out of the Junkyard, he went into the other half of Candy Cane Forest. After walking for a few minutes, he saw a pink-clad racer by a tree, reading a book. At first he thought it was Taffyta, and then he realized that she would never be into reading books unless they were fashion magazines.

"Bubblina? What're you doing here?" asked Joe.

"Oh, I just thought I need sometime alone, so I went out here and read." said Bubblina "What happened to-"

"Random thief, Lemonade Lagoon." said Joe.

"Oh, okay. I think I'll go with you." said Bubblina.

"Really?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, just in case you need some help beating the thief down. I'm just so angry for what the boys did to me!" said Bubblina.

"Good thing I wasn't with them." said Joe "Well, alright. If you want to."

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll leave you to it if I find something else to occupy my mind." said Bubblina. Then the two continued heading towards Lemonade Lagoon.

The stop right after Candy Cane Forest was Diet Cola Mountain, in which the lagoon is on the other side. At first they were about to go around it, until they see someone from the top of the mountain.

"Is that….Jerry?" asked Joe.

"Looks like it." said Bubblina.

Meanwhile, the blue-clad boy was wearing a Malaysian flag as a cape, and it looked like he was going to jump…..in which he did. He went down head's first to the ground, plummeting at high speed. Just when he was about to make contact with the ground, he pulled out a Blueberry gummy, let it go in mid-air, just below him, and it transformed into his Gummy Glider kart. He jumped right in, and the kart shielded his body from the impact.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" said Jerry "Oh, hey Joe, Hey Bubblina. What happened to your shirt?"

"Thief in Lemonade Lagoon." said Joe "Hopefully that's the last time I heard that question."

"Why are you putting that flag on as a cape?" asked Bubblina.

"It's a Malaysian flag; just like my nationality." said Jerry "I just had a quick look in the code, with Vanellope's permission, and it turns out racers have nationalities. Bubblina is an American, and Joe's Indonesian."

"Wait, aren't Indonesia and Malaysia, like, hate each other?" asked Bubblina.

"We're not gonna bring that up here." said Jerry.

"Yeah, just because our countries hate each other, doesn't mean we will." said Joe.

"Yeah, that'll be the last thing we want." said Jerry.

"Okay, cool." said Bubblina "Oh, and Joe, I think I'll stay here for a while with Jerry."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone." said Joe.

"Bye, bro!" said Jerry.

And with that, Joe went off, around the mountain.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the lagoon. There he looked around, and saw the thief. He got his Keyblade ready to smack the thief, and take his shirts back. However, upon closer look, he was taken by surprise.

"Candlehead, you sly fox."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the location of the figure from last night, he was heading towards his boss.

"Did you kill him?" asked the boss.

"No, but I did knock him out." said the figure.

"Hmm, I see. And I also see that you have proven yourself to be able to use your dark powers." said the boss "Even though you didn't kill him, this was a great achievement. We now know that you are stable. Well done."

"Thank you, master." said the figure.

"However, I still need someone to kill him. And we can't risk having you taken from us a bit too early."

"So that's why I'm taking charge of the mission." said another figure in the room.

"Augh, great. You." said the figure "What makes you think YOU can kill him?"

"I know how to get close to him, and finish him off in an instant." said the other figure.

"Oh, please. The only thing you know how to do is manipulating ladies." said the first figure.

"And that's how I'm gonna kill him." said the second figure.

"Hmm….fine. Anything it takes to kill him." said the boss.

"Alright. I'll go get him now." said the other figure as he went out of the room.

"There's one thing I don't understand master, the boy looks just like me." said the figure "How can that be?"

"Because my boy, you hold part of what he is." said the boss.

To be continued…

* * *

**okay, just in case you guys are clear: here are the complete list of Nationalities for the OCs.**

**Joe: Indonesian**

**Ron: Canadian**

**Kaylee: American  
**

**Bubblina: American**

**Jerry: Malaysian**

**Carl: Canadian**

**Chip: Australian**

**Poppety: American**

**Rainy: American**

**i'm using the nationalities of the creators, so correct me if i made a mistake.**

**and also i kinda notice that there's this french girl that's been leaving positive reviews to my story. Well, i have some thing to say to you, and so just you'll get the message, i'll tell you in french. *clears throat***

_**Merci pour ces commentaires que vous avez laissé dans mon histoire, je l'apprécie vraiment. et je suis désolé je ne peux pas mettre votre OC en elle, mais je ne peux pas comprendre le français, et je ne suis pas confortable. ne vous inquiétez pas, votre OC est très bonne. mais d'autres étaient de mieux en mieux. ne vous inquiétez pas, il ya un auteur nommé Fix-it Thalia, et elle a écrit une histoire en français. Peut-être qu'elle va mettre votre OC en elle. si vous lui avez déjà dit à propos de votre OC, alors c'est très bien, je voulais juste vous parler de tout cela.**_

**_désolé pour le mauvais français, je suis en utilisant Google translate. vous pourriez comprendre certaines d'entre elles, non?_**

**phew! glad to finally get that out of my system. Well, that was for M, the french guest. Man, i sure wish i could go back to France. Seriously, i've been to Paris, and it was awesome!  
**

**The buildings, the delicious croissant, the amazing Disneyland, and the feeling i had when i rode the Railway system, it was amazing. Just so you know, in Indonesia, people usually travel by train only from city to city, so i rarely ride trains.**

**and also, Paris was the place where i watched my first Sofia the First episode. i remember it very well, it was in the hotel, it was at 8 am, and the episode was "The Big Sleepover". even though it was in french, i was glad i watched it. it got me prepared for when i'm watching it at home.**

**...did i just say that last part out loud?**

**Joe: *walks in* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***slaps the back of Joe's head* you know, this is coming out of your paycheck.**

**Joe: i didn't work here to get payed. *walks out***

**fine...and you guys just review, and forget i said that, okay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	7. The Forgotten Racer

**hello, guys. I have here another chapter for SRE. And in this chapter, another Sugar Rush OC of mine is gonna make an appearance. And also, if you want to see a little Candlehad X Joe action, well here it is. Well, sort of anyway.**

**yeah, i was supposed to make this yesterday, but i was too busy making my 1 month anniversary fanfic. Not to celebrate my first month here on this site, nope. It's for something else. Just read the fanfic i made under the title "Lucky" you'll see why.**

**Well, enough of that. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Forgotten Racer

"Seriously, Candlehead, why did you take both my shirts?" asked Joe.

"What? I just wanted a little fun." said Candlehead.

"Alright, what's the special task?" asked Joe.

"Just stay there." said Candlehead.

"Okay…" said Joe. Then, Candlehead moved up to him.

He was very confused. What did Candlehead want him to do? Why did she even took his shirts, and made him go to Lemonade Lagoon? However, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand moving up his chest

"Uh, What're you…"

"Ssshhh. It's okay." said Candlehead. Her hands felt Joe's beating chest. It was very fast. She could feel the heat from inside his body. He blushed at the feeling of Candlehead's hand on his chest. Suddenly, he felt it move up to the back of his neck. It kinda tickled, but he liked it. And then her hands moved up to the back of his head.

"Uh, Candlehead?" asked Joe.

However, the girls didn't answer, she simply pulled him in closer. At first he kinda fought back, but then, he gave in, and leaned forward. The two slowly closed their eyes as they got close to each other. They were about to do it, they were about to kiss, but suddenly, they heard a voice nearby.

"I take it you're Joe Sweetstone?"

Candlehead broke her hold on Joe, knowing that there was another person nearby.

"Who are you?" asked Joe.

"My name is Kane O' Sugar." said the boy.

"Well, can you go away? Please?" said Joe.

"Was I interrupting something important?" asked Kane. However, none of the two answered, they just blushed. That is until Candlehead changed the subject.

"Wait, I don't remember you being one of the new racers."

"That's because I'm not. I was an old racer." said Kane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Candlehead.

"Man, I never thought during the restoration, you'd actually lose your memories about me." said Kane "Then try remembering this: Glitches are living characters too."

Suddenly, Candlehead felt a memory flowing through her code. She remembered the racer.

"Now I remember, you used to be Vanellope's brother!"

"Come again?" asked Joe.

"Well, you see, before King Candy took over, there was actually a prince and a princess." said Candlehead "Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Kane O' Sugar. Two siblings."

"Wait, how come Kane's last name was O' Sugar?" asked Joe.

"Because I took my family's surname, while Vanellope took my family's maiden name." said Kane "She thought it was cuter that way."

"Huh. What happened after that?" asked Joe.

"Well, when King Candy took over, Kane had been protecting Vanellope. But in the end he was caught and exiled from Sugar Rush." said Candlehead "And to make sure he doesn't come back, Turbo tampered with his code."

"Wow. And also, one more thing: If you're Vanellope's brother, doesn't that make you Kaylee's brother too?" asked Joe.

"Kaylee?" asked Kane.

"Vanellope's new 3 year old sister. Came with the update." said Joe.

"Hmm, yeah. I guess that makes me Kaylee's brother too." said Kane.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!?" said a familiar voice from behind a rock.

"Damn it Kaylee! Now were caught!" said another voice.

"Ron? Kaylee?" said Candlehead. The two then popped out of the rock, along with Crumbelina.

"Eh, sorry, bro." said Ron.

"What happened to your date?" asked Joe.

"Well, she wanted a little change in plans." said Ron.

"Where's my brother!?" said Kaylee.

"Look, let's just get on to the reason why I'm here." said Kane "I was told that you had a weapon called the Keyblade?"

"Yeah. Why?" said Joe.

"I wanna see how well you can use that thing." said Kane as he summoned a sugar cane staff.

"If you're gonna fight Joe, you're gonna have to count us in, too." said Ron as he and Kaylee stepped in front of Joe.

"Fine. I needed a little multi opponent training, anyway." said Kane.

"Wait, Kaylee, you don't have a weapon." said Joe.

"Sure I do." said Kaylee "its right here!" she then pulled out a sledgehammer out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ron.

"Mario gave it to me." said Kaylee "Good thing it was a small hammer, otherwise I wouldn't be able to use my water powers."

"….You have got to tell me everything about it later." said Joe as he and Ron summoned their weapons.

"Alright, let's do this." said Kane.

(Battle BGM: Kingdom Hearts OST – Scherzo Di Notte)

The two sides charged at each other. Kane swung his bo staff at the three, but it was blocked by Ron's sais. Then, Joe swung his Keyblade repeatedly at Kane, but he went back and dodged them all. Suddenly, Kaylee popped out behind him, and swung her hammer. He blocked it, and sent Kaylee to the air. Then, his staff extended, and he slammed Kaylee back down to the ground.

"His staff could do that?" asked Kaylee.

"Trust me, even I didn't know." said Ron.

He charged at Kane, with his sais ready to slice him. He swung both of them, but Kane blocked them like nothing. He jabbed Kane's left side, but he broke right, and dodged the attack, then he jabbed Ron's stomach, and swung his staff to his face, sending him flying back.

"Man, he's stronger than I thought." said Ron.

"He wanted to test out my strength, bro." said Joe "Just take a rest for a moment. I got this." then, he charged at Kane. He swung his Keyblade at Kane, but he easily dodged it, and swung his staff at Joe. However, he deflected back at Kane with a swing. And then, he swept Kane's legs, but he jumped at the right time, and dodged it.

Then, he plunged his staff to the ground, and it extended. He got to its top, and then he fell with his staff still on his foot, causing it to fall like a tree. Joe avoided the staff from falling on him, but that wasn't the real attack. As soon as Kane landed, he grabbed his staff, and swung it around, causing Joe to fall flat to the ground.

"Oh, come on. Was that all you've got?" asked Kane.

"I've still got some juice." said Joe.

"Prove it." said Kane as he charged at Joe.

The boy also ran up to Kane, preparing to attack him. He slashed once, but it was blocked. He slashed twice, but it was dodged. He stabbed, and it went right to his stomach. As he flinched, Joe followed it with another move. He tried again, and again. He slashed Kane at immense speed, repeatedly. And he finished off the combo with a slice down.

"Heh, not bad." said Kane "But was that really all the attacks you could pull off?"

"I was just getting started." said Joe.

"Look, we can continue here, ubt I really want to see how strong you are." said Kane "And I actually have an idea. I want you to enter the Arcade Rumble."

"Arcade Rumble?" asked Joe.

"It's a fighting tournament for all game characters in the arcade. I was the first character from Sugar Rush ever to enter the tournament, one year before Turbo came along." said Kane "Make it to the finals, and I'll see you there." and just like that, he went off.

"Hey, wait! Where's the tournament!?" said Joe. But it was too late, he was gone.

"Don't worry, Joe." said Ron "I know where the tournament is."

"You do?" asked Joe.

"Yeah. It's held in Street Fighter. You've got one week to prepare." said Ron.

"One week, huh?" said Joe "That's enough for me."

"Wait, you're really gonna be in this thing?" asked Crumbelina.

"I still need to talk to that guy, so, yeah." said Joe.

"Well, good luck, Joe." said Candlehead as he handed him his two shirts.

"Thanks, Candlehead." said Joe as he put his shirts back on. Then, he went back to his house, to prepare for the Arcade Rumble.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Please review! and i believe some of you are wondering, when can they see their OCs in action again? like last time? well, i'll be sure to constantly focus on the other OCs. May not be the best, but i'll give it a shot.**

**so don't worry. your OCs are safe with me.**

**Joe: *walks in* dude, Poppety's gonna do a trapeze trick.**

***facepalms* i'll be there in a moment.**

**Joe: better hurry, bro.*walks out*  
**

**yeah, this is what you have to put up with when you're babysitting 9 OCs. Poppety's being a bit too childish, Jerry is constantly breaking his bones, Carl and Chip gets pissed off a bit too easily, and then there's Kaylee. anyway, please review!  
**

**PEACE TO ALL MY-**

**Joe: dude! she's gonna swing across a pool of piranhas! hurry!**

**alright! alright! i'm coming!**


	8. Plans and Preparations

**hello, people, i have here a short chapter of SRE. it's just gonna show Joe's meeting with Ralph, and another special character, who happens to be one of the antagonists in the story. well, enjoy! and sorry for shortness.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans and Preparation

In enemy headquarters, the figure from before was talking with his friend.

"Did you kill him yet?" asked the figure.

"Not yet. I haven't even left to Sugar Rush yet." said his friend.

"What's the wait for?"

"Well, if I go up to him directly, I'm gonna face a Keyblade wielder 1-on-1. That's never good."

"True, true, even the hardest bosses in Kingdom Hearts get their asses kicked."

"That's why I have a plan."

"That's what you always say."

"Well, this time, it's different. I heard about Cy-bugs from a game called Hero's Duty."

"And if it fails?"

"That's what plan b is for, which I will come up with later. I think ahead far further than the other sinners."

"Which reminds me, we're one sinner short."

"I know that. I'm still looking for the newest member." he then turned on a touch screen made of light.

"And you sure these are the most eligible members?"

"Well, these are the ones I've got. Lemme show you."

"Hmm…..too fast." image switch "hmm…I don't like plumbers, they bring in hookers." image switch "…one girl is enough."

"Yeah, but then again, she is hot."

"She looks too innocent."

"Who knows? Maybe inside there could be an evil demon, just waiting to be unleashed!"

"You're not tricking me into it."

"Right, moving on." the next image however, was someone who looks particularly familiar.

"You won't like this one, she's three."

"Wait….what's that on her neck?" the girl had a necklace on, and it was glowing blue.

"What, my friend, is the key to our newest sinner."

"Perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl in question, who happens to be Kaylee, was watching Joe and Ron having a little sparring match before the tournament.

"Come on, bro! You've gotta be on top of your game!" said Ron.

"I know, I know!" said Joe.

"Then start getting there! The rumble is in 3 days!" said Ron.

"But still, Joe, you've gotta be on top of your game!" said Kaylee. (Coincidence: the moment you read the word Kaylee, this chapter has reached 333 words, reference to her creator, and my girlfriend, Star333)

"Well, I'm gonna need a better teacher than just Ron!" said Joe "Correction: I'm gonna need an actual teacher!"

"A teacher for what?" asked a familiar voice.

"Fighting. The Arcade Rumble is in 3 days, and I need to train." said Joe.

"I can help you. I'm actually joining the rumble to." said the man.

"Really? Thanks, sir!" said Joe.

"No problem." said the man "Name's Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph."

"I'm Joe Sweetstone, nice to meet you." said Joe.

"I'm Ron Cinnadon." said Ron.

"And I'm Kaylee Von Schweetz." said Kaylee.

"Von Schweetz?" asked Ralph "Are you Vanellope's sister or something?"

"Yup. Came with the update." said Kaylee.

"Well, pleasure to meet you three." said Ralph "Now, if I'm gonna train you, you need to make a commitment. You have to give it your all."

"I promise." said Joe.

"Good. Because if you don't, the punishment is bungee jumping from the top of the Niceland Apartment." said Ralph.

"Niceland?" asked Joe "Where in Sugar Rush is that?" asked Joe.

"It's not." said Ralph "You're going to Fix-it Felix jr."

"….Awesome. First game jump." said Joe "This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

Well, Joe's first jump, yes. Awesome? Not really. He had to climb the apartment on stairs, slice through bricks that Ralph threw at him, dodging his hand slams, and scaling up the apartment, again, without the stairs. His little legs were tired from all that.

"Phew, man, I'm done." he said.

"Oh, come on. I thought you said you'd give it your all." said Ralph.

"I'm giving it my all! I'm giving it my all!" said Joe. Seriously, just have Ralph say that sentence, and he will go off running with his head underneath his legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sugar Rush, Bubblina was working on her kart. She was just finished, when he saw someone come across the racer's garage. It was a boy with a tan racer jacket. He looked kinda cute to the girl, but even though she thought so, her heart already belonged to someone else. But, since she was a friendly racer, she decided to greet him.

"Hey there!"

"Oh, hello." said the boy "I'm just visiting the game. And I heard about a boy named Joe Sweetstone. I was wondering where I could meet him."

"Oh, he went out." said Bubblina "He should be back in 30 minutes."

"Cool." said the boy "I'm Adam, from Beach Racers."

"I'm Bubblina Gumdrop." said Bubblina "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure thing." said Adam. Then, the two began their walk around Sugar Rush.

* * *

"Finally, he's in." said the figure, from inside his HQ, along with another person.

"Are you sure he can kill this 'Joe'?" she asked.

"He thinks further than any of us. If he can't then I'm surprised."

"Well, let's hope he could. The master's patience is running thin."

* * *

Back at Joe's location, he went through 1 hour of extreme intense training, and his appendages felt like jelly.

"Well, screw me. I'm done." he said.

"Pretty good." said Ralph "Come back here again tomorrow to polish up a bit more."

"What!? Ralph, I just went through all that, and I nearly died." said Joe.

"Well, don't worry. One day before the tournament, you can get all the rest you need."

"Fine."

* * *

3 days later…

The effects of the training actually paid off. Joe is ready to kick ass, and he will.

"You ready, bro?" asked Ron.

"Yup." said Joe "I'm gonna win this thing."

"You better hope so." said Kaylee.

"I know so." said Joe as they all walked into Street Fighter, that is until Ralph stopped them in their tracks.

"Remember, kid. You're going up against the strongest fighters in the arcade." he said "You may survive, just not intact."

"Well, could be worse." said Joe as he walked in with both his friends and Ralph, and got ready for the tournament.

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review, and yes, i was, with permission, using some elements from Bubblina Gumdrop's story: Life in Sugar Rush. **

**?: daddy.**

**Mackenzie?**

**random baby that looks like Adorabeezle: *crawls in* daddy iguw.**

**daddy's working here, okay? *picks her up* i'll be with you later, sweetie. *eskimo kiss***

**Mackenzie: cwackews?**

**of course, sweetie. *hands her animal crackers, which she ate.***

**uh, yeah, this OC belongs to Star. i kinda adopted her, and now, she's the daughter of me and Star, well sort of. back you go to mommy sweetie.  
**

**Mackenzie: daddy. *hugs***

**aww, baby. okay. let's take you to mommy. uh, you readers please review, alright?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Mackenzie: *tries to immitate me* pis to aw mai peapwe.**

**aww, that's cute. come on, sweetie. Mommy's waiting. *walks out***


	9. The Arcade Rumble

**hello guys, this is Eagle with chapter 7 for Sugar Rush: Evolution! and in this chapter, the Arcade Rumble shall COMMENCE!**

**Mackenzie: Arcade Rumble!**

**Yes, Mackenzie. Arcade Rumble. *rubs her head***

**Mackenzie: Where's Twila?**

**She's with mommy sweetheart. *picks Mackenzie up***

**Mackenzie: sister! sister!**

**Yes, Mackenzie. She's your sister. yeah, you readers heard right, Star and i had another child. i'll explain later. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Arcade Rumble

Joe and Ron are inside the stadium, in the locker room, where they awaited the opening of the Arcade Rumble. They had signed up for the tournament, along with Ralph.

"Hey, man, thanks for joining with me." said Joe.

"Hey, you do know I'm not gonna let you be the only Sugar Rush racer after Kane to join the rumble." said Ron. Suddenly, the racer in question walked in.

"So, you both decided to enter the tournament?" he asked.

"Yeah. All this, just so we could talk to you, ya know?" said Joe.

"Well, I'll talk with you if you could beat me." said Kane "Good luck." He then walked out of the locker room, and head towards the battlefield to get ready.

"You think he could get beaten by Ralph?" asked Ron.

"Are you kidding me? No one can't beat Ralph." said Joe.

"That's what you think, kid." said Ralph who walked into the conversation "I entered the tournament representing the Bad-Anon, and Fix-it Felix jr. I got defeated in the finals by that kid, though."

"Man, he's gotta be a tough to beat." said Ron.

"He is. First time he entered the tournament back then, and he made it to first place already." said Ralph.

"So, is he really Vanellope's brother?" asked Joe.

"Well, I did ask her, and apparently he is." said Ralph "She's probably gonna talk to him once the tournament is over."

"Speaking of the tournament, any legends we should worry about?" asked Ron.

"I'll point out 5 of them." said Ralph "The first, and least talked about, until now, is me. But you don't have to worry about me. Next on the list is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic?" asked the two boys.

"Yes. He was the first character to earn a 4-time champion streak. His immense speed is very useful in battle, and he could literally turn you upside down."

"Huh, nice." said Joe.

"Moving down the list is Bowser. He's one of the powerhouses of the rumble. He's got great defense, and his counters can easily send you back. Not to mention he's a living flamethrower."

"Simple, use water." said Ron.

"And then, here's the big one: . He was a brute in the battle. Everytime he won, it was because of 1-hit KOs. He won the tournament 9 times, but they're not consecutive, though. But still, you fight him, he will kill you."

"Make sense." said the two.

"Now, down to the ultimate, the one dude that would not dare fight: Clyde." said Ralph.

"Clyde?" asked Joe.

"Wait, you mean that ghost is the ultimate fighter?" asked Ron.

"He was the first champion ever." said Ralph "And he fought fair and square. He could easily manipulate his opponents, and turned their strategies against them. He also have a couple of deadly tricks."

"Well, let's see him on the field, shall we?" said Ron "The opening's about to go on."

"Right, let's go." said Joe as the three walked to the field.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bleachers, the Sugar Rush racers were waiting for the tournament to start. All of them were there, and apparently, Bubblina brought in a special friend along.

"Bubblina, who's this guy?" asked Jerry.

"Oh, guys, this is Adam." said Bubblina.

"Hi, Adam. Nice to meet you." said Candlehead.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Adam. Suddenly, the lights went off. And the Jumbotrons right on top of the arena turned on. And then, a video was playing.

(A/N: I suggest watching the SSB4 trailer to know the full experience.)

The first segment featured was 8 fighters showing off one of their skills, and as soon as the video started, the cheers went wild across the room. Another segment featured Mario, taking shape, and dashing into the stadium as an orb of light, followed by the other fighters.

_a tournament unlike any other…_

While the video was playing, the fighters rise up from the bottom of the arena.

_32 fighters…_

The scene then features a bunch of fighters taking the form of orbs of light in either blue or red, and then they flew off, and shaped the Arcade Rumble trophy. The crowd cheered louder as the trophy appeared. Then the video shows more footage of contestants fighting in the tournament. Every last one of the moments was epic.

_5 rounds…_

The fighters were already on the arena, but the audience couldn't see them, it was too dark.

_1 champion._

Then, the video ended with a quick dashing image of the fighters, and the initials AR, which then splits into "Arcade Rumble 2013". The crowd cheered very loudly as the lights went back on, seeing the fighters on the arena.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 2013 Arcade Rumble!" said the announcer "This year, we have plenty of strong fighters, like ultimate champion: !" The crowd roared hearing his name.

"And we also have powerhouse: Wreck-it Ralph!" they also cheered on for Ralph.

"And it looks like we have a couple of underdogs here. We have 3 Sugar Rush racers entered I this tournament! We have Joe Sweetstone!" The crowd cheered for Joe.

"Ron Cinnadon!" They cheered once more for Ron.

"And returning from 1997, the first ever Sugar Rush Rumble champion: Kane O' Sugar!" When the announcer said his name, the crowd cheered louder than the other two, while chanting Kane's name like a choir. Until, the announcer sounded off.

"Wait a minute…sorry folks, slight technical error. There was, not 3, but 4 Sugar Rush racers in this tournament!"

"Four?" asked Joe.

"Here he is, folks, presenting the fourth Sugar Rush rumbler: Rex Hardcandy!" the crowd cheered for the racer, except for the other racers themselves.

"Uh, guys? was there another racer that came in with the update?" asked Joe.

"I don't think so." said Ron. They were all confused, until Joe and Ron saw who he was. He looked exactly like Joe, with a different color palette. His hair was white, his outfit was black, and his power band was red with a black orb.

"YOU!"

It was the figure from before. He went up to Joe and said:

"Well, well, well, I see you survived."

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Joe.

"Oh, just entering the tournament." said Rex "And I made a deal with someone."

* * *

Few hours ago…

Rex, and his friend was just talking about how Joe's gonna die.

"Look, if you keep on planning ahead, you're gonna lose him." said Rex.

"I know, I know!" said his friend "I just need the right moment to do it."

"Well, how about this? He's gonna enter a tournament. I register, meet him in the tournament, and kill him." said Rex.

"Good idea." said his friend "But if you fail, I get the next turn."

"Deal." said Rex.

* * *

Back to the present…

"I'm gonna break your neck, slam your face to the ground, and take a crap on your dead body." said Rex.

"Good luck." said Joe as the two glared at each other.

"Alright folks, the moment you've all been waiting for…" said the announcer "LET THE RUMBLE BEGIN!"

To be continued…

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review. And, about Twila, well Mackenzie wanted a sister, so Star and i gave her one.**

**Mackenzie: Twila!**

***random baby that looks like Crumbelina*: Mackenzie!**

**aww, Twila, what're you doing here?**

**Twila: daddy! *hugs my leg***

**Mackenzie: sister! *jumps down and hugs Twila***

**Twila: sister!*hugs back***

**aww, my two kids huggging each other. Come on, let's get you two back to mommy, kay? well, you readers please review, kay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Mackenzie and Twila: pis tu all mai pipol!**

**heheheh, that never gets old.**


	10. Rumble Montage

**Joe: waddup, peeps? Joe Sweetstone here. Eagle is taking a nap, and i do not want to wake him up. In this chapter, it's simply a montage of the rumble, so yeah. that pretty much explains why this chapter is quite short. The next will be about Joe vs Ron, and Joe vs Kane. sorry to all those expecting he'll put their OCs in this chapter, sorry guys.**

**Twila: Joey, Joey! *tugs Joe's jeans***

**Joe: Twila? sweetie, what are you doing here?**

**Twila: can you wake daddy up?**

**Joe: hmm...okay.**

**Twila: yay! *drags Joe off***

**Joe: h-hey! slow down! well, i'm not gonna leave you guys waiting. here you go! WHOA!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rumble Montage

Joe's first match in the tournament was against Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite how fast Sonic was, he managed to get a quick advantage. Just as Sonic was about to ram him, he dodged the attack, and made him trip. It was a really long trip. As soon as he managed to regain balance, Joe quickly attacked him with his Keyblade, and Sonic was struck down, and out of the tournament.

* * *

Ron was going head to head against Ryu. He threw one of his sais to Ryu's face, but he easily avoided it with a single head bob. Then, he ran towards Ron like a madman. Just as he was about punch Ron down like a pulp, He snuck under Ryu, and kicked his chest. He was sent back with a painful kick up his chest, and then, the sai from before cut through his hair.

He flinched, and while he was out of his guard, Ron swung his other sai at Ryu, bring him down. The crowd went wild as he did a little victory dance.

"Yeah, baby! Who's next!?" he yelled.

* * *

Kane was up a few matches after the two. And unfortunately, he had to go face to face against the brute, Bowser. He launched fireballs straight to the Sugar Rush racer's face. However, he managed to block them all with his staff. Then, he jumped over Bowser, and swept his leg off. Then, he plunged his staff into the ground, and a bunch of sugar canes popped out of the ground, right beneath Bowser.

He was sent to the air, and he crash landed on his back. He was then knocked out. Everyone cheered for the green clad boy as he placed his staff back on his back holster.

* * *

In the second round, Joe's opponent was Mishaela, Ralph's ex. Despite the fact his next opponent was a lady, she did not give him any space to even move. Joe was barrage by dark energy balls. It was lucky he had fast reflexes, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to swat them all away. However, when Mishaela charged up her most powerful attack, Joe used the opportunity to attack.

He conjured up a bunch of blue energy blades in the sky, and blasted them all towards the sorceress. They all made hits, due to the fact that it took her too long to charge up. She kneeled down. She was getting weak. As she looked up, Joe struck her down with a slash. He won the fight, and everyone cheered for him.

"YEAH! BRING DOWN THE METEOR!" he yelled.

* * *

"Heheh, come, little boy." said Ron's opponent.

If Ron wants to get to the final 8, he needs to defeat Zangief. He was just about to do his famous atomic piledriver, that is before Ron caught one of his arms with his sais. Then he slammed him down to the ground. Instant heavy damage. And to finish him off, he kicked Zangief off the arena. He didn't even fight back, he was suffering from extreme recoil.

* * *

The final match of round 2 was between Kane and Mario. He got into his SSB stance, showboating a bit so he could scare Kane. But it didn't work. In fact, while Mario was showboating, Kane extended his staff, and pushed him out of the arena. The crowd both laughed and cheered for the rather humorous victory.

* * *

"Alright, folks. After about 48 matches, we have reached the Final 3 rounds!" said the announcer. Hearing those words, the crowd cheered. It was all down to these last seven matches. If Joe wanted to convince Kane, he'll have to win in this round.

"Here is the list of matches!" said the announcer. Then, the screens showed the spectators the matches.

_Joe Sweetstone vs. Ron CInnadon_

_ Kane O' Sugar vs. Clyde_

_ Rex Hardcandy vs. M. Bison_

_ Wreck-it Ralph vs. Tron_

"Match one! Rex Hardcandy versus !"

The crowd cheered as the two fighters went down to the battle arena.

"You're going down, little bastard." said M. Bison.

"….Don't be all bark and no bite." said Rex.

And then, the fight begun. M. Bison charged up to him at tremendous speed unleashing a fury of punches at the "racer". But unfortunately, they were all avoided like nothing. He tried a really hard punch down. It was so powerful that the entire ground shook. However, it missed the boy by at least one centimeter.

The boy slashed M. Bison with a darkness blade from his hand. And then, he slammed him down with Telekinesis. Bison tried to get up, but alas, he was met with a dark lightning beam. Rex finished him off with a rampage of dark energy balls, and after that attack, M. Bison didn't get up at all. He was knocked out.

"M. Bison is unable to battle!" said the announcer "Rex Hardcandy wins!"

The crowd was surprised and shocked. Rex defeated the legendary M. Bison in mere moments, with no scratch. As he walked out of the arena, he received a shower of cheers from the crowd. The moment he reached the resting area, he gave a glare to Joe. Joe simply glared back at the boy, only with pure hatred.

"Man, I hate that guy." he said.

"Uh, huh." said Kane.

"Match two! Joe vs. Ron!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered for the two racers as they walked up to the arena.

"Alright, bro. Don't hold back." said Ron.

"You too." said Joe.

"Either one of us is gonna go to the 4th round and see Kane." said Ron "So, it doesn't matter much if you lose anyway, I can still fight for you."

"True, true." said Joe "But that doesn't mean I won't give it my all!"

"Bring it!" said Ron.

"And begin!" said the announcer.

Then, the two strike.

To be continued…

* * *

***le me sleeping on the couch***

**Joe: hehehehehehehe.**

**other OCs: hey, Joe.**

**Joe: sssssshhh.**

**Twila: *quietly* waking up daddy.**

**Ron: right...got it.**

**Joe: watch this. *sneaks behind couch*...DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS!**

**Me: BWAAAAAAAGH! *fires laser from mouth***

**Joe: hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: real funny, dipshit. oh, hey, sweetheart.**

**Twila: daddy! *hugs my leg***

**Me: aww, how cute. *picks her up* so, you showed the readers the chapter yet?**

**OCs: yup!**

**Kaylee: how come it's so short?**

**Me: i was running low on imagination. and besides, there's nothing else to put but this quick montage.**

**Bubblina: just give us extreme excitement in the next chapter, kay?**

**Me: you got it.**

**Strawberry Shortcake: hey guys! i'm back from-wait...wrong fandom. anyone know the way back to my home?**

**Joe:...portal room, down the hall, to the left.**

**Strawberry: thanks! *runs off***

**Joe: was that Strawberry Shortcake?**

**Twila: pretty.**

**Me: wow, she must be REALLY lost.**

**OCs: uh huh.**

**Joe: how does she even get here anyway?**

**Ron: must've gotten lost from one of Eagle's stories.**

**Me: I WAS BRINGING BACK OLD MEMORIES, OKAY! I WANTED TO INCREASE MY POTENTIAL OF WRITING BADASS FANFICS FOR CHILDISH AND GIRLY FANDOMS! DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME!**

**OCs: ...wow.**

**Twila: tee heee, fat head.**

**Me: don't call me fathead, sweetie. well, enough of this shit, please review!**

**OCs: PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Twila: pi...pi...piiiis tu aaaaall...my...pipol. tee heee.**

**all: awwww.**


End file.
